A Demon, a Vampire, and a Rose
by LineatheHedgehog15
Summary: After her parents left for a year-long business trip, weird things start happening. Three new hedgehog's show up at Amy's school, and two of them can't stop staring at her. Mephamy/Shadamy. Rated T for swearing, mature content, and possible fight scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Amy stood at the crosswalk. She watched the cars whip by swiftly. It was an early spring morning, and the morning dew on the grass had just evaporated from the lawns.

Every morning was like this, since her parents had left for the year-long business trip in Spagonia, and now that her boyfriend had broken up with her. He didn't deserve her anyway, Rouge had said. He doesn't know what he gave up, Blaze had added. She told herself the same thing, but she couldn't help but feel depressed.

_Aaron is a stupid, immature, ass, who never appreciated you in anyway. You never needed him, and you never will._

Amy saw that the cars had stopped. She looked up at the stoplight, and felt confusion fall over her. The light was still green. Why weren't the cars moving?

Some were just starting to turn onto other roads, and others were already under the stoplight. The drivers and passengers of some of the vehicles were still in conversation, but their mouths were frozen.

Amy's gaze swept over the cars. Her mind felt a certain pull to an entrance to the alley across the street. She looked at the alley, and felt her heart go cold.

A black and grey striped hedgehog was leaning against the wall of the alley, staring at her with yellow-green eyes that seemed to pierce her soul. He had a certain aura about him, that made her feel very unsettled. His very gaze made her realize that she was the only one on the sidewalk. But, something about him—she couldn't put a name on it—made her feel…different.

When he realized she was looking at her, he stood up straight and turned to walk down the alley.

She paused. Should she follow? He seemed to be the only one, besides her, that was not frozen in time. _Maybe he would know who did this. Or, _she realized with a jolt. _Maybe _he_ did it._ She knew she would have to decide quickly, or he might be gone.

She took a deep breath and gathered her strength. Then, she crossed the street, walking toward the dark alley.

**Ok. New story. Don't worry, I promise I'll finish **_**The Rose in the Mist**_**, but I had this idea in my head, so I had to do this. **

**I got this idea when I was over at my friend's house this morning. I woke up after staying awake until 3am, and was like, "OMG PERFECT!"**

**Well, hope you like this story as much as you like the other one. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She weaved slowly in between the cars, walking toward the alley where she saw the dark figure disappear. She felt like the cars wouldstart moving again at any second.

Amy reached the opening to the alley and looked inside. She saw the hedgehog turn to the right at the end of the alley. She walked faster, trying to catch up to him. She just had to talk to him.

She turned the corner to see him turning to the left. She started jogging, determined to reach him. She slid to a stop at the end of the alley and looked to the left. She saw him take another left.

"Hey! Wait!" She yelled out. She took off running. She didn't seem to be catching up to him, and he was walking. Amy was sure something weird was happening. Maybe she was dreaming.

She turned to the left again, and saw a dead end. He wasn't there. The alleyway was empty. She spun around, searching the shadows. She had seen him! _I watched him come this way! I'm sure of it!_

She sighed, turned around, and bumped right into someone. She gasped and took a few steps back. Then she looked at the hedgehog.

"Are you looking for something?" He asked her. She took in his appearance quickly. He looked almost exactly like the hedgehog she had seen before, but his stripes and eyes were red. His shoes and rings were different colors too. She took a deep breath.

"N-no. I…I gotta go." Amy walked around him and set off toward the street. Her back was prickling, like she could feel his gaze on her back. He scared her more than the other hedgehog. She knew something weird was happening, but she didn't know what.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Amy reached the street, she saw that the traffic was moving like usual. She blinked but went on her way. Amy looked at her watch and gasped.

"Oh-no! I'm going to be late!" She took off running toward the high school.

Amy went to school at Station Square High School, and enjoyed it most of the time. She had a bunch of friends, all of whom were probably there already. Blaze, a purple cat with yellow eyes, Rouge, a white bat with light blue eyes, Cream, a cream colored rabbit with brown eyes, Tails, a yellow fox with blue eyes, Knuckles, a red echidna with purple eyes, and Silver, a white hedgehog with yellow eyes.

Amy ran up the steps into the school, just on time. She stopped at her locker quickly; grabbing her books, then ran into class to her seat. Blaze sighed, sitting in the seat next to her, reading her book.

"You are late again," she said. "That's the third time this week."

"I know…. It's just that you know, with the whole Aaron thing, and with everything that happened today…"

The purple cat gave her a confused glance. "What do you mean, 'today'?" The sakura hedgehog sighed, and thought for a second.

_If I tell her, she's bound to think I'm crazy. Or that the ordeal with Aaron was too much for me and I snapped. And that's basically the same thing. I guess that means that I definitely _can't_ tell her about it._

"Well…Aaron called again. But it wasn't such a big deal, so you don't have to go yelling at him or anything," she lied, laughing nervously. Blaze didn't believe her in the slightest, but she left it alone, for now. She knew that the pink hedgehog didn't want to talk about it, so she wouldn't push her. Although…she knew someone that would…

XXXXXXXXXX

"She's _keeping something from us? _After everything we've been through?" The lavender cat sighed. She hadn't meant to tell Rouge, it just…slipped.

The ivory bat, who was red-faced, was beyond pissed. She couldn't _believe_ that one of her best friends was keeping a secret from her! It was against everything she stood for. She knew everything—meaning, everything—that happens in their school.

"Calm down, Rouge! You're starting to look like Knuckles," Tails said. The bat and echidna both gave the fox death glares. He slightly cowered back.

Rouge saw Amy walking to her next class. She smirked. She had to know what was going on, and she was going to know now. She set off toward the pink hedgehog at a brisk pace.

Me: This isn't going to end well.

Amy: Please don't let her kill me!

Me: …no promises.

**Sorry for the long wait, again. I just had a really bad writers fever come on today, so I wrote a songfic (which I will be typing up and posting soon), finished a chapter of TRITM (The Rose In The Mist), and another chapter of this. Hope you enjoy!**


	3. Update!

Hey guys! I know I'm a bit behind on every story I've made, but I'm gonna start a new one. SO DEAL WITH IT! ;P

Anyway, I don't know if you have watched the Anime "Vampire Knight" or "Vampire Knight Guilty", but if you have, then you'll probably recognize this.

I'm making a story that is based right off the timeline of these animes! Yay! :D

I don't know when I'll finally finish the first chapter, but I hope I can work on each of these stories more. I feel so bad for abandoning you guys. :'(

Well, here's the character list.

Yuki-Amy

Kaname-Mephiles

Zero-Shadow

Headmaster Cross-Not sure. Leave a comment!

Yori-Cream

Senri-Espio

Hanabasa-Sonic

Takuma-Tails

Rima-Shade

Ruka-Rouge

Akatsuki-Knuckles

Ichiru-Leave a comment!

Maria Kurenai-Tikal

Shizuka Hio-Leave a comment!

Thanks for staying my fans, even though I make you wait forever for these short chapters. '*-* I feel so bad. D:

I recommend watching the anime. You can watch it on if you like. Just search for it in the Dubbed Anime section.

Bye! :D


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The white bat caught up to the female hedgehog, who seemed to be distracted. She started walking next to her for a distance, and then dragged her into the nearest girls' restroom.

"Rouge! What was that for?" She complained. The bat crossed her arms and jutted out her hip.

"Okay, what's going on? What haven't you told me?"

The pink hedgehog was shocked. "What are you talking about?" _Blaze couldn't have…_

"Blaze told me that you were keeping something from her!" _Of course she did. _"Why haven't you told us? What's going on with you? You tell us everything!"

"I know Rouge, and it's nothing. Really. Blaze is just over reacting."

Rouge gave the hedgehog a skeptic look. Amy waited, getting more uncomfortable every moment. Finally the ivory bat sighed. "Whatever. Anyway, did you hear about the new guys? I heard they were hella hot!" She winked and stepped out of the bathroom.

Amy blinked and left also, heading to her next class. _What new guys?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Class, meet your new classmate. He was just enrolled today." She gestured to a dark hedgehog with grey stripes on his quills.

Amy shot straight up in her seat. _It's the hedgehog from before! The one who disappeared. What's he doing here?_

_"_His name is Mephiles and he moved here from, where?" She looked at the dark furred hedgehog. His eyes didn't leave the back wall of the classroom.

"Adabat." She smiled slightly and turned around to hand him a book. His gaze suddenly turned to me and I froze. A shiver went down my spine and I gulped.

_Does he recognize me? Please don't recognize me! _The teacher turned back around to hand him a book and to give him his seat. And the last one, of course, was behind me. I dropped my head onto my books and groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of class was slightly uncomfortable, but I managed to live with it. The day passed by pretty good as well, and I was able to keep control of my anxiety all day.

I was excited when school ended and I got to go home. I always was one of the last to leave. Since I walked, I didn't have to hurry. I took my time and made sure I had all of my homework.

As I was just about to leave, a familiar voice sounded near me.

"Hey babe. What's up?" I tried to ignore him and I shut my locker, swinging my bag onto my shoulder. I started to leave, but he grabbed hold of my arm. "Where do you think you're going?"

He pushed me toward the lockers. "Aaron, let me go."

"Aw babe, don't be like that." He put a hand on my face, and I flinched.

"I thought that you didn't want to see me ever again." He smirked.

"Babe, you know I was just kidding about that! I can't believe you'd actually-"

"Yeah, I know that that's a bunch of crap." He lost his smirk for a second then gained it.

"I'll show you that how much I love you." He kissed me suddenly, and my eyes widened.

I tried to push him away, but he fought back and pinned my wrists to the lockers with one hand. His other traveled down the bottom of my shirt, and I struggled against his hold. "Stop it Aaron. Stop," I said. I tried to keep my calm, hoping to reason with him. He ignored me.

The only people left ignored us. They must have been afraid of Aaron's friends. I could understand why. Anyone would be. Either that or they were used to this kind of thing and ignored it now. I heard about these things happening, but I didn't know any of the victims, and I hadn't witnessed any of this happening. This couldn't happen to me. I just couldn't.

"Please Aaron. This isn't funny!" He chuckled darkly and slipped a hand under my shirt. I gasped and struggled harder.

I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep fighting. All this was draining my energy fast and not getting me anywhere. I should have taken that self-defense class the guidance counselor talked about on the announcements the other day. He would definitely be off of me now.

He had drifted his hand to my pants' button. "Let's take this farther, shall we?" He started to undo my button and I started to panic.

"Don't! Aaron, let me go! Let. Me. Go!" Aaron ignored me and continued his actions. This was it. It was going to happen. I was going to get raped by my ex in the school hallway that school teachers are never patrolling.

Suddenly, before he could unzip my pants, a sudden blur went by and knocked Aaron away. I gasped in shock.

"Go! Now!" A deep voice told me. I blinked and ran, fixing my clothes as I did. I didn't stop running until I got to the end of the street leading to the school, halfway to my house. I paused, breathing heavily from lack of oxygen and from shock. Not only did I almost get raped, but I saw recognized something about the guy who saved me.

He had bright yellow/green eyes.

* * *

Amy: I can't believe you made me go through that! DX

Me: Well at least you were saved.

I feel so bad about the long updates guys. It feels like I'm abandoning you! :( I'm gonna try my best to type chapters faster.

Also, my new story, I may not continue it. It wasn't even a day after I uploaded the prologue that I got a bad review for it and now I'm thinking about deleting it. :/

Anyway, I'll start working on Chapter 4 of this and Chapter 6 of TRITM. TRITM will be up first, and I know everyone's waiting for that! :)

So enjoy!


End file.
